runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkness Beneath
Litara is looking for her long-lost brother, Elif, and ask you to help, you will face the most dangerous monster of the Stronghold of Security, in order to save Elif, are you skilled enough to make it out alive, and save Elif? . *Be able to defeat a level 150 monster. (higher like 125+ is recommended) (recommended) For extra rewards: |items = *A spade *Ghostspeak amulet *Any pickaxe *A rope 5000 gp |kills =Horseman of War level 75, Horseman of Famine level 75, Horseman of Pestilence, level 75, Horseman of Death level 75 and Apocalypse, level 150. |length=Medium-Long }} Start Talk to the and ask him if there are any more quests for you. *'Guildmaster:' Yes, I have. A while ago, a miner fell down in a hole, somewhere in Gunnarsgrunn. One barbarian explorer, went in the tunnel after he heard about a treasure and he never came back. *'Player:' Sounds terrible! *'Guildmaster:' It is! The tunnel-system was named the Stronghold of Security and became famous for it's treasure. This attracted another adventurer entered and he made it to the very bottom, and then he heard something, after he claimed some boots. Then shadowy air appeared, all around the tunnel. Then he saw someone, looking like a grim reaper, on a horse appear. The adventurer tried to attack "it", but was almost killed by it's overwhelming powers and luckily he managed to teleported away. *'Guildmaster:' After he told me this, I recalled a story, told by a old man in Edgevile. I don't remember the exact details, as I was only kid back then. But he told some story about Horsemen, who where cursed by a demon, at the spot of Gunnarsgrunn, I thought it was just some folklore, but now it might be true. After the demon cursed them, the demon died. *'Player:' So should I go to that old man and ask for his story? *'Guildmaster:' No, he died a few years ago, perhaps of his old age. But if you want to investigate this, you should ask the locals of Gunnarsgrunn about this. Do you want to do this quest? **Yes. ***'Guildmaster:' Good luck. **No. ***'Guildmaster:' Oww, I thought, after you slayed the dragon, this would be a perfect task for you. **Is there any reward? *'Guildmaster:' Well, I can give you some rewards if you would like. After you started the quest, take the canoe system, teleport by using the sceptre, or walk to Gunnarsgrunn. Gunnarsgrunn Once you are there, talk to Litara in Gunnarsgrunn, next to the entrance of the Stronghold of Security. *'Litara:' Hello there. You look lost - are you okay? **I was send to investigate the Stronghold of Security. ***'Litara:' You mean that they finally did send someone? I've waited for this for years! ***'Player:' Ehm, what do you know about the hole? ***'Litara:' Well, a miner fell down that hole he'd made. After that the miner came back babbling about a treasure and my brother wanted to explore. Lot's of people has go down there, but none of them have seen him. Let me know if you do, will you? ***'Litara:' Only one another barbarian dared to enter the hole, as most think this hole is cursed. Larlah always, was a very brave girl. However, after she returned, she left Gunnarsgrunn. I'm not sure where she is now. Perhaps one of the other Barbarians know. Talk to all attackable barbarians (only the ones named "Barbarian") in gunnarsgrunn. And pick the option: *Do you know where Larlah is? Your questlog will display: *I must speak to the following barbarians. **Acelin, a guard in the Barbarian Village. **Adelino, a barbarian warrior with a big axe. **Adolpho, a barbarian warrior with a warhammer. **Aitan, a barbarian archer. **Alberich, a fierce barbarian warrior. **Brunnhilde, a fierce barbarian warrior. **Edelschwarz, a barbarian warrior with a spear. **Fafner, a tough barbarian warrior. **Fasolt, a strong barbarian warrior. **Gutrune, a mighty barbarian warrior. **Hagen, a guard in the Barbarian Village. **Lydspor, a well-travelled barbarian warrior. **Minarch, a barbarian who likes his beer. **Siegfried, a young guard in the Barbarian Village. **Sieglinde, a muscular barbarian warrior. **Siegmund, a guard in the Barbarian Village. **Wotan, a sturdy barbarian warrior. All but one of them will say something like this: *NO, LAST time I SAW her, she went INTO that HOLE. *Larlah? SHE was very BRAVE, I still can't BELIEVE she RAN away from Gunnarsgrunn. One of them will say: *Larlah, LAST time I SPOKE to her, she told ME THAT she would LEAVE Gunnarsgrunn, perhaps Hunding have SEEN HER LEAVING THIS VILLAGE. *Where can I find Hunding? *In the TOWER, EAST of THIS VILLAGE! Go to Hunding and talk to him. *'Hundling:' What business do you have in our village, outlander? **I was wondering if you saw Larlah leave the village. ***'Hundling:' You mean Larlah, the one who didn't came back? ***'Player:' Yes. ***'Hundling:' I did, I was just on my tower duty, as usual. I saw her leaving the village, but I didn't know that she wouldn't return as she usually went out of the village. So I just watched. ***'Player:' Where did she went? ***'Hundling:' The east, I think she went to Varrock. If you go there, look in all pubs, she was a great drinker, so she wouldn't be hard to find. ***'Player:' Then why did no one look for her? ***'Hundling:' Chieftain told us not to do. I think that the chieftain disliked her, for her courageous, yet brutal deeds. Larlah Go to varrock and talk to the Barbarian inside the Blue moon inn. **'Barbarian:' What do you want outlander? Can't you see I'm drinking? **Are you Larlah? ***'Larlah:'Yes, I am, what do you want? ***'Player:' I heard you did enter the Stronghold of Security. ***'Larlah:' The what? ***'Player:' That cave beneath your village. is death?]] Go down to the Stronghold of Security. Inspect the skeleton of a dead explorer, found on the first floor of the stronghold. Take its book. Talk to Litara and say that its brother is dead... She don't believe it. You must take the skeleton and show it to her. Take the skeleton, 10 is needed, else you get the message It’s Too heavy! Show the remains to Litara. She will say that that isn't her brother, he wasn't wearing a green hood. She thinks it was a friend, and fellow adventurer of her brother called Wallhelim. You must bury him at the field west of Gunnarsgrunn. Litara will tell you where to bury him, you need a spade after you bury him you get 4000 exp, if you don’t want the prayer xp, you can use it on a barbarian, he will do it for you. Now an spirit will appear, talk with him, a ghostspeak amulet is needed! He will say that he is Wallhelim, and that his friend, Elif, is imprisoned by something... You have to defeat it, as well as his minions. Ask him where those minions are. He will say: At the centre off each level of the stronghold, you will have to dig... The Horsemen Prepare yourself for an battle with several monsters of 75, Don't take to much food with you, because you can only eat food at the first boss, take an spade with you to, and go into the stronghold again.You can use the portals to teleport to the centre, if you already cleamed the reward of that floor. If you didn't already claim the reward, you must go though the Stronghold, look out for the monsters! Also after you defeated one horsemen, you can beter claim the rewards, so you don't need to travel though the dungeon once again. Note: You must kill the Horesmen in one single trip! Horseman of War , are you peaceful enough to defeat it?]]You must go first to the centre of the first floor, and dig one spot east of the Gift of Peace. A Horseman of War of combat level 75 will appear, it summons minions of combat 30, You don't need to kill the minions just kill the Horsman of War. After you defeated it, take the Shard of War. Horseman of Famine , can you defeat it without food?|left|200px]]Go down to the second floor. Go to the centre of the second floor and dig one spot south of the Grain of Plenty, A Horseman of Famine, of combat level 75, will appear, it has a power that like Ghasts, that turns your food into Rotten food. After you defeated it, take the Shard of Famine. Horseman of Pestilince Go down to the third floor. Go to the centre, and dig one spot north of the Box of Health, the Horseman of Pestilence of combat level 75 as well as some rats of level 1 will appear. You will get extra unblockable damage except if you kill the rats. After you defeated him, take the Shard of Pestilence. Horseman of Death Go down to the 4th floor. Go to the centre and dig west of the Cradle of Life, the Horseman of Death of combat level 75 will appear, it summons zombies, skeletons, ghosts and ankous from combat 22 to 86, these come out of a hole in the wall like the skeleton horde in Daemonheim. You must block the holes, else there are to much undead. Take the final Shard of Death, Go outside the stronghold, and talk to Wallhelim's spirit, show him the four shards, he will ask you to repear the shards, you must use the shards on an anvil, note: you need an hammer in your inventory, or in the toolbelt! Then use an ball of wool, to create an amulet, from the shards. Return to Wallhelim, he will say that you need an good team, or else you won't make it angst the something... The final fight Items needed: The amulet, a spade, a rope and your best fight gear and good food, to defeat Apocalypse an level 300 monster! !]]Wear the amulet and dig now next to the Cradle of Life, and use a rope on it. You will enter an new floor, here you can use an altar to restore all you LP and prayer points before the battle starts. You see a locked door west of you. Enter the room in the north, A cutscene starts, an demon called Apocalypse will come, you have to fight him now. You will be helped by the 3 Mercenaries, all of combat 113. The Mercenaries will be focused at the Apocalypse, you need to fight off his minions, when the minions are death fight Apocalypse until he summon his minions again. Note: When one of the Mercenaries has low LP use food on him to prevent him dying! Finishing of Once you defeated Apocalypse he will drop random stuff and a key, use the key on the locked door and you will finally meet Litara’s brother, he will give you his sword and 100k, but the Mercenaries wants 75% of the money, so you get only 25k. You can also choice to open the chest, which contains random stuff, like noted rune essence. Note: The chest will give you better stuff in a members world. Talk to Litara or Elif for your reward. Rewards *25000 gp *You can open the chest for random rewards *4000 prayer and mining exp (during the quest) *6 10000 exp lamps, for combat skills OR 10000 exp in Ranged, Magic, Attack, Strength, Defence and Constitution. Those lamps are for Pures who don’t want exp in a skill, note: you can only use one lamp on each fight skill! *Elif’s sword, one of the strongest weapons for free players. *4 quest points. *Ability to fight Apocalypse again, you can use your own team now. *Ability to get the Boots of Apocalypse, the upgraded version of fighting/fancy boots as drop from Apocalypse.